


Dec 19

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [19]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"darren feels like he's the worst, so always act like he's the best. chris loves him anyways"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 19

Darren's too loud at parties. 

He talks too much and he laughs too much and he drinks too much. He plays piano loudly when other people just want quiet conversation. 

He talks because he likes the sound of his own voice and it's unfathomable that other people might not like it, too. 

But at night when the party's over and they're in bed, Chris delights in kissing his breath away and stealing his voice. 

*

Darren commands an audience. He likes the spotlight on him, always. Performance is a default setting. 

Set or stage, if there's a show then Darren's there. He's always on when there are eyes on him and he's continue to be on until the last member of the audience, literal or figurative, has packed it in and headed home. 

Background actors beware. He will leave no scenery unchewed. He will speak for too long at the end, wetting every eye in the crowd, but leaving no time for anyone else to express their sentiments. He will not notice and he will not care, he'll still be coasting on the applause. 

But when the lights have faded, he always turns to Chris with a quiet, "Did I do okay?" 

*

All plans revolve around Darren. 

If he decides he wants to throw a party, a party will be thrown. It doesn't matter if people had plans. It doesn't matter if the venue is booked. It doesn't matter if his partner would really prefer a quiet night in. 

He's the one that picks the music out, or provides it himself. He's the one that says wha

He's the one that suggests tacos at two in the morning. He's not the organizer, he's the instigator. It's up to someone else to organize car groups and work out the GPS. Darren just throws the ideas out there and waits while people scramble to make them fall into place. If people want to come, awesome. If they don't, that's awesome, too. 

He doesn't look back for anyone. (Except maybe Chris.) 

* 

Darren is the star of his own show. 

The people in his lives are side characters. He's got the quirky friends. He's got the familiar few backdrops to the scenes in his life he lets his audience view. He's got his own theme music, he's got his merchandising. He's got lots of gritty parts left on the cutting room floor with a vengeance, things that'll never make the blooper real. 

Darren's whole life is a show and he's the star, but Chris is the one _he_ wants to watch. 

*

In the quiet and the dark of a bedroom at night, all the insecurities come tumbling out. 

Darren's voice cracks and shakes and his hands on Chris's skin are needy. He soaks up the praise without any ego, lets Chris tell him what good boy he is, how good he's being. He whines and whimpers and begs without shame. He's broken apart because he knows Chris doesn't expect him to be put together with any pretense. 

Chris builds up the armor that Darren puts on every day. Chris molds the facade that keeps Darren thriving and shining. Darren has his own inner strengths, but sometimes he needs someone to take his hand and remind him. 

Chris doesn't mind being that person.


End file.
